


Wicked Wants

by vkdemon



Series: The Wicked Series [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Comfort Sex, Dirty Talk, Infidelity, M/M, Self-Worth Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 20:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon





	Wicked Wants

Blaine was talking... droning about nationals, droning about Finn and their developing friendship, droning about how the Lima Bean must have downgraded their cinnamon because the flavor was oh so slightly different. All he heard was a low droning buzz. Kurt's hand trailed over his own wrist, exposed along with his forearm in an attempt to seduce Blaine into more intimate touch. Not that the other boy noticed. Blaine turned the conversation toward how his ideas were clearly superior to Sam's.

Kurt took a surreptitious sip of his coffee to avoid having to once again choose between siding with his boyfriend and his friends. He hated that Blaine kept doing that.

There were a lot of things that Blaine kept doing that he disliked. Like his clothing. The high waters, bow-tie and bright sweater-vest was cute... the first time. Now every time was an assault on his fashionable senses and a struggle not to correct them. But he kept his tongue. He wanted to keep his boyfriend and after all Blaine had transferred to McKinley for Kurt. He had no right to complain about a few small irritations. Like how Blaine kept circling the conversation back to his solos and why New Directions should see Blaine's talent for what it was. As if there were no other soloists who'd been under appreciated.

Kurt's eyes flicked up as a flash of Dalton royal blue and red accent crossed his vision. Oh no.

"Hey sexy." Sebastian's smirk beamed right before them, an innocuous cup of Lima Bean coffee clutched in his hand.

Kurt's stomach dropped, the voice conjuring all of the sensations of the mad moment they'd spent together. He couldn't form his proper bitchy response.

"Sebastian." Blaine's voice was surprised, happily so.

"I was just passing by on my way to Warbler's Saturday practice. We're pulling out some of the stops. Not that we needed to with New Directions lack of proper soloists."

Kurt snapped out of his memory fog. The comments that usually were flicked away suddenly sunk deep. Sebastian hadn't changed at all had he? He was going to comment on Blaine's sexiness and... Kurt wasn't sure he had the will to snarl. He should just hand Blaine over.

"I was just talking to Kurt about that. They really could benefit from my experience as front-man for the Warblers." Blaine beamed, eager for someone to fully support his idea.

"I was thinking about Kurt's voice actually. Countertenors are so rare, especially now that the tradition of castration was done away with. How glad some of us are it's no longer in practice."

Kurt's eyes flew wide. What was Sebastian... the eyes gazing at him held lust and a million memories and promises of more. Kurt opened his mouth to respond and was cut off by Blaine.

"He does have such a beautiful voice, but I don't think he can quite manage the spotlight. You weren't there last year but Kurt was pretty shy of that spotlight when he did get a chance to sing a duet at competition. And we did lose."

Ah yes, the 'reason' that Blaine was so much better. Kurt tried not to be hurt, Blaine often spoke without thinking. That loss had been devastating but he never thought Blaine blamed him for it. He turned toward his boyfriend. Blaine was smiling sympathetically and his hand came over to pat the top of Kurt's hand. He was trying to be comforting.. maybe he was right. Kurt was suffering from the loss of Pava and from the dizziness of having his first boyfriend ever. Maybe he just wasn't focused enough that day.

"Maybe the problem was his partner?" Sebastian was smirking, but there was something darker dancing in his eyes. "Some voices simply do not blend."

"I seriously doubt that is the case Sebastian. Blaine and my voices make beautiful partners."

"You should be a little vocally promiscuous. You might find a better match."

"Excuse me Blaine I need to speak with Sebastian. Alone." Without bothering to wait for Blaine's permission he stormed away from the table.

"I love that strut you get when you're angry Dove."

"Do not call me that." Kurt hissed as he turned on his heel. They were now outside the earshot and eyesight of Blaine. "This is not a game I'm going to play with you. It was a mistake. Stay away from my boyfriend and from me."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Sebastian leaned his long body in toward Kurt, crowding his space. "You're so fun to play with."

"Back off Sebastian. I will not stand your new tactics at stealing Blaine."

"Oh, Dove. I don't want him." He licked his own lips, amused by the way Kurt's eyes followed the motion. "I want you."

"You had me. You're just looking to cause trouble. If I break up with Blaine then he's free to be scooped up by your dime-novel bad-boy ways."

"So much doubt in yourself... I'll have to chase that out of you."

"You can try. Blaine and I are not breaking up!"

"Stand behind your prop of a relationship as long as you like. You will fall for me. Trust me beautiful." Sebastian trailed the very tips of his fingers over Kurt's wrist and breathed into his ear. "I always get what I want."

Kurt stood with a hand over his rabbit-fast heart. His mind couldn't decide if he hated Sebastian more for messing with his relationship…or for not kissing him.


End file.
